Metastasis is the migration of tumor cells to distant sites to form a secondary tumor. This is the most life-threatening feature of malignant tumors. Through angiogenesis, preexisting microvessels form new vessels that extend to and sustain metastatic tumor cells. Anti-angiogenesis agents (AAAs) are anti- tumor drugs with the potential to eradicate the metastases. However, current methods for identifying angiogenesis are time- consuming, and they lack objective evaluation and quantification approaches. Intelligent Optical Systems, Inc. (IOS) proposes to develop a novel method for rapid and sensitive identification of angiogenesis and for the evaluation of AAAs. The proposed study will employ advanced neural network techniques to identify angiogenesis in real time through reliable feature extraction of newly formed blood vessels from the existing ones. The Phase I project will focus on demonstrating the feasibility of the proposed technology for identifying and quantifying angiogenesis. By improving AAA development, this technique will enhance the prevention and treatment of cancer metastasis. This unique technology will have multiple commercial applications, making a significant contribution to therapy for tumors and other angiogenesis-related diseases. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The medical community has a demonstrable need for new types of anti-tumor drugs, such as antimetastasis drugs. The proposed neural network recognition will provide a new method for screening anti-angiogenesis agents. This will accelerate the development of new types of anti-tumor metastasis drugs. This technology will serve a broad commercial market in pharmaceutical applications, with corresponding profit potential.